Kusumi Koharu
Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) nacque il 15 Luglio del 1992 a Nagaoka, Niigata, Giappone. E' un ex membro delle Morning Musume e dell'Hello! Project. E' stata la doppiatrice della protagonista di Kirarin☆Revolution. Al momento è una modella della rivista CanCam e un membro delle Dream Morning Musume. Prima di unirsi alle Morning Musume, era il capitano della squadra di pallavolo della sua scuola. In oltre ha rilasciato diversi singoli come solista nell'Hello! Project. Il più venduto è stato Balalaika mentre il meno venduto è stato Hapi☆Hapi Sunday!. Biografia ]] 2005 Nel 2005 Kusumi Koharu si unì alle Morning Musume come unico membro della 7° Generazione. Le sue audizioni furono riprese e integralmente mandate in onda. 2006 Nel 2006 entrò a far parte della squadra calcistica Metro Rabbits H.P. . Dal 7 Aprile divenne la doppiatrice di Tsukishima Kirarin, la protagonista di Kirarin☆Revolution. 2007 Nel 2007 divenne un membro delle Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai— un gruppo creato per celebrare il 10° Anniversario delle Morning Musume. Delle Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai facevano parte anche Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki e Niigaki Risa. Il loro primo singolo "Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA", fu rilasciato il 24 Gennaio del 2007. 2009 Pur continuando ad esibirsi nei precendenti gruppi, Koharu venne inserita nelle Kira☆Pika, un duo formato da lei e Hagiwara Mai delle ℃-ute, e nelle MilkyWay, un trio formato da lei, Kikkawa Yuu e Kitahara Sayaka delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Entrambi i gruppi cantavano canzoni per l'anime Kirarin☆Revolution, terminato nel Marzo del 2009. Koharu continuò ad essere un ospite regolare alla TV Tokyo, apparendo ogni Martedì nello show per bambini Oha Suta. Nello stesso anno divenne un membro delle ZYX-α, insieme a Niigaki Risa, Umeda Erika, Ogawa Saki, Wada Ayaka, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami e Sudo Maasa. Durante l'ultimo giorno del 2009 Fall Tour Nine Smile, Tsunku fece un'annuncio shockante: Kusumi Koharu avrebbe lasciato le Morning Musume e l'Hello! Project nel Dicembre del 2009. Secondo l'annuncio ufficiale serebbe diventata una modella per riviste femminili, proprio come fece Umeda Erika delle ℃-ute. La sua Graduation mise fine alla formazione più longeva delle Morning Musume (due anni senza Graduation né audizioni). 2010 Kusumi Koharu, Junjun, Linlin e Natsuyaki Miyabi delle Berryz Koubousi esibirono a Shangai in un nuovo gruppo chiamato Ex-ceed!. Kusumi annunciò sul suo blog che sarebbe diventata la testiomonial del "Funwari Shokupan" (pane bianco) della Yamazaki. Nei mesi successi fu annunciato che tutti i membri delle Morning Musume restate nella Up-Front si sarebbero riunite in un nuovo gruppo, le Dream Morning Musume. Il gruppo debuttò ad Aprile con l'album Dreams. 1, una raccolta di cover delle Morning Musume. 2011 Il 24 Settembre 2011 Kusumi Koharu firmò un contratto con l'agenzia di modelle ILLUME. In Autunno registrò una canzone inedita, intitolata Asamaba, che venne rilasciata come singolo digitale e traccia bonus dell'album Petit Best 12. 2012 Il 15 Febbraio le Dream Morning Musume rilasciarono il loro primo singolo, Shining Butterfly. 2013 Il 19 Gennaio, in un intervista a Youngtown insieme a Mitsui Aika, Michishige Sayumi e Kikkawa Yuu ha rivelato la vera ragione per cui prese parte alle audizioni per le Morning Musume: voleva aprire le porte alla sua carriera di modella. Ha affermato inoltre di aver lasciato il gruppo a soli 17 anni per diventare una modella di CanCam. Considera CanCam un passo avanti rispetto alle Morning Musume. Kusumi ha inoltre rivelato di odiare i suoi fan maschi e di preferire le fan femmina, utili per la sua carriera di modella. Profilo *'Nome': Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) *'Soprannomi': Koha, Kussun, Kohai, Koha-chan (こはちゃん), Miracle-chan, Kohappinku (こはっピンク) *'Data di Nascita': 15Luglio 1992 *'Città Natale': Nagaoka, Niigata,Giappone *'Gruppo Sanguigno': A *'Altezza': 167 cm *'Segno zodiacale:' Cancro *'Segno zodiacale cinese:' Scimmia *'Hello! Project Status:' **2005-05-01: Membro **2005-05-01: Membro delle Morning Musume **2009-12-06: Graduation *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2005-05-01: Membro *'Anni nelle Morning Musume:' 4 anni *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' **'Grigio' (2005-2007) **'Rosso' (2007-2009) *'Colore nelle MilkyWay:' Rosa *'Hobby': Pallavolo *'Cibi preferiti': Snacks al gusto di Umeboshi, frutta. *'Colore preferito': Rosa *'Cosa guarda in un ragazzo': La gentilezza *'Star preferite': Morning Musume & Amuro Namie *'Membro preferito dell'H!P': Fujimoto Miki *'Canzone per le audizioni': Furusato *'Canzone preferita delle Morning Musume:' Mikan *'Famiglia': Padre, madre, fratello maggiore, sorella maggiore *'Gruppi Hello! Project: ' **Morning Musume (2005–2009) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) **Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) **Kira☆Pika (2007) **MilkyWay (2008–2009) **ZYX-α (2009) *'Altri: ' **M-Line (2009-Presente) **Dream Morning Musume (2011-Presente) **Ex-ceed! (2010) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) Singoli Morning Musume * Iroppoi Jirettai (Debutto) * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * Aruiteru * Egao YES Nude * Kanashimi Twilight * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Ren'ai * Kimagure Princess (Ultimo Singolo) Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai * Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA * Itoshiki Tomo e Kira☆Pika * Hana o Pu-n / Futari wa NS MilkyWay * Anataboshi * Tan Tan Taan! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Dream Morning Musume * Shining Butterfly Discografia I seguenti singoli sono stati rilasciati sotto il nome di Tsukishima Kirari, interpretata da Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume). Singoli *2006.07.12 Koi☆Kana (恋☆カナ) *2006.10.25 Balalaika (バラライカ) *2007.05.02 Happy☆彡 (ハッピー☆彡) *2007.11.07 Chance! (チャンス!) *2008.07.16 Papancake (パパンケーキ) *2009.02.04 Hapi☆Hapi Sunday! (はぴ☆はぴ サンデー!) Singoli Digitali *2011.09.24 Asaasamba (アサアサンバ) (Kusumi Koharu) Album *2007.02.28 Mitsuboshi (☆☆☆) *2007.12.19 Kirarin☆Land (きらりん☆ランド) *2008.12.17 Kirari to Fuyu (きらりと冬) *2009.03.11 Best☆Kirari (ベスト☆きらり) (Best Album) Canzoni di Gruppo *2006.02.15 Rainbow Pink (come Koha-pink; insieme a Shige-pink) *2006.12.13 Wa~ MERRY Pin X'mas! (come Koha-pink; insieme a Shige-pink) *2007.03.27 Takara no Hako (come Koha-pink; insieme a Shige-pink) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou *2009.03.18 Guruguru JUMP (con Linlin e Junjun) *2009.07.15 Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni *2011.04.20 Mikan (cover delle Morning Musume; con Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika e Fujimoto Miki) *2011.04.20 Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (cover delle Morning Musume; con Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto e Fujimoto Miki) Compilations / Altro *2006.10.18 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection (#1 Koi Hanabi, #2 Love da yo☆Darling) *2006.11.22 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Original Soundtrack Vol.1 (#1 Koi☆Kana (Opening Ver.), #37 SUGAO-flavor (Ending Ver.)) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (#9 Koi☆Kana) *2007.09.12 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 2 (#1 Happy☆彡) *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (#10 Happy☆彡) *2008.07.23 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 3 (#1 Chance!, #2 Ramutara, #3 Olala) *2008.08.27 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 4 (#1 Papancake, #3 Anataboshi (Kirari Ver.), #6 Sansan GOGO (Kirari Ver.)) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (#8 Papancake) *2009.03.18 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 5 (#3 Hapi☆Hapi Sunday!) *2010.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#13 Hapi☆Hapi Sunday!) *2010.12.22 Various - Minna no Idol☆Collection ~TV Anime Hit Song Shuu~ (#1 Happy☆彡, #10 Balalaika) *2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (#17 Asaasamba) DVD Personali *2009.09.30 Jump!! *2009.12.05 Morning Musume. Kusumi Koharu Graduation Memorial (モーニング娘。久住小春 卒業メモリアル) Altri DVD *2009.05.XX Morning Days Vol.3 (con Michishige Sayumi e Mitsui Aika) *2010.03.XX Morning Days 4 Vol.1 (con Li Chun, Tanaka Reina e Mitsui Aika) *2010.03.XX Morning Days 4 Vol.2 (con Li Chun, Tanaka Reina e Mitsui Aika) *2011.10.XX M-line Memory Vol.7 Pubblicazioni Photobook *2006.03.24 Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) *2007.09.20 POP *2008.07.25 Koharu Nikki. (小春日記。) *2008.12.02 Happy Memorial☆Photobook (ハッピーメモリアル☆フォトブック) (Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume)) *2009.09.27 Sugar Doll Libri *2011.02.10 Kusumi Koharu 17sai no Tenshoku (久住小春 １７歳の転職) (essay book) Altri Lavori Programmi Televisivi *2005–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2005-2009 Music Fighter *2006–2009 Oha Star (おはスタ) (as Tsukishima Kirari) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Piramekiino (ピラメキーノ) (5 episodes) *2009 Nachicoral Gakuen (ナチコラル学園) (2 episodes) *2009– Oha Star (おはスタ) (as a regular) *2010– Oha Colosseum (おはコロシアム) (as a regular) *2012 Entame Tsuushin Drama *2014 Gal Naikaku Anime *2006–2009 Kirarin☆Revolution (きらりん☆レボリューション) (voce di Tsukishima Kirari) Commercials *2010 Funwari Shokupan *2012 Samantha Thavasa Teatro *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リボンの騎士 ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) *2010 Abe Naikaku (安倍内閣) *2013 Kochira jiyugakuen a part-time high school (こちら自由学園 a part-time high school) *2013 Onna, Hito Urei (オンナ、ひと憂。) *2013 2LDK Radio *2005 TBC Fun Field Mou Let's Mou Dash (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2006 Myu~komi (ミュ〜コミ) *2006 Recommen! (レコメン!) *2009 Hello Pro ya nen! (ハロプロやねん!) Sfilate *2011 KOBE COLLECTION (神戸コレクション) *2012 Can this! (Canコレ!) *2012 STOCK STYLE 2012 SPRING／SUMMER *2012- Girls Award (ガールズアワード) *2013 Tokyo Runway 2013 S / S Magazine Ragazza Copertina *2009.02 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.232 *2009.04 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.240 *2011.05 Goo Bike *2012.01 CanCam Altre *2010.11 Peach Magazine Vol.30 (con Kamei Eri e Tanaka Reina) *2011.11 CanCam *2012.06 CanCam *2012.09 CanCam *2012.12 Cancam *2013.03 Cancam *2013.09 Confetti Vol.106 Curiosità *E' il secondo membro delle Morning Musume proveniente da Niigata, la prima èstata Ogawa Makoto. *Veniva spesso chiamata Miracle perché ha vinto le 7° audizioni, famose per essere state le più difficili nella storia del gruppo, in quanto mirate a trovare "l'Asso" del gruppo. *Durante le audizioni ha dichiarato di preferire essere considere "bella" invece che "carina. Ha inoltre rivelatoche i suoi membri preferiti sono Yoshizawa Hitomi e Fujimoto Miki. *La sua canzone per le audizioni è stata "Furusato". **Per puro caso anche lasua canzone di Graduation è stata Furusato. *Il suo mentore nelle Morning Musume è stata Michishige Sayumi. *E' il membro più giovane dell'Hello! Project a diventare solista. *E' stata la solista Hello!Project che ha venduto più dischi nel biennio 2006-2007. **Kusumi Koharu ha venduto 1,114,889 copie come solista. *Ha dichiarato di diventare estremamente nervosa in presenza delle sue Senpai, specialmente Nakazawa Yuko e Yaguchi Mari. Da quando ha iniziato le sue attività nelle Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, ha però rivelato di essere un po' migliorata, riuscendo a mantenere la calma con Iida Kaori e Abe Natsumi. *Sussulta ogni volta che qualcuno parla nel dialetto del Kansai. *Attualmente ha un contratto sotto la stessa agenzia per modelle di Umeda Erika, ILLUME MODELS. *Nel 2011 è diventata una modella di CanCam. *Ha sempre rifiutato categoricamente di chiamare Takahashi Ai "Ai-chan", in segno di rispetto ha sempre continuato a chiamarla 'Takahashi-san'. *E' un'amica di Mitsui Aika. *E' il secondo membro più alto delle Morning Musume, con un'altezza di 167cm. I membri più alti sono stati Iida Kaori e Junjun (entrambe 168cm). *Tsunku ha nominato Koharu membro più popolare nella storia dell'Hello! Project. *Il suo villaggio natale, Washima, è stato inglobato nella città di Nagaoka, che è attualmente la sua residenza. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *SitoWeb Ufficiale *Profilo Illume Model *Minna he Okuru Koharu no Kenkou Hanashi *Discografia Hello! Project *Blog Ufficiale| [http://hellosgfans.org/category/kusumi-koharu/ Traduazioni Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:Ex-membri Categoria:Ex-membri delle Morning Musume Categoria:7° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Categoria:Kira☆Pika Categoria:MilkyWay Categoria:ZYX Categoria:Ex-ceed! Categoria:Dream Morning Musume Categoria:Solista Categoria:M-line cs:Kusumi Koharu de:Kusumi Koharu en:Kusumi Koharu es:Kusumi Koharu fr:Kusumi Koharu